Agonistes
Parent Clan: Mekhet Disciplines: Auspex, Celerity, Dominate, Obfuscate 'Bloodline Weakness: Lure of Torpor' When an Agoniste fails a detachment roll, they must succeed in a Resolve + Composure check to avoid taking the Languid Condition (Blood and Smoke p. 304). 'Bloodline Gift: Librarian' Agonistes get one dot of the Library Merit for free. 'Devotions: Somnology' 'Exegesis' Auspex ••••, Dominate •• 3XP Cost: — Dice Pool: Intelligence + Academics + Dominate Action: Extended Before a vampire enters torpor, the Exegesis is performed by the Agoniste with all attendant ritual observances: bathing, wrapping and positioning of the body, as well as reading of a series of implanted instructions. The Intelligence + Empathy + Dominate roll must accumulate a number of successes equal to the subject’s Resolve + Blood Potency to activate the ritual; each roll represents an hour’s work. Once the necessary number of successes is accumulated, the subject is free to slip into a voluntary torpor empowered by the Exegesis, and will enjoy the benefits of the Devotion. An Agoniste awakening from such a torpor can take the Inspired Condition. Kindred not of the line (and not seeking membership) will not experience the enlightening sensation of the ritual, instead just enjoying a dreamless sleep. 'Syncope' Dominate ••, Auspex •••• 3XP Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Intelligence + Intimidation + Dominate vs. Resolve + Blood Potency Successful use of this Devotion stuns the target for one turn. During this time, the target slips into a momentary fugue, utterly unaware of his surroundings. Any aggressive action taken toward the subject jerks him out of the effect immediately, and he is free to defend himself normally. Observant Kindred who are affected by this power notice that they experience a brief flash of nightmarish imagery, exactly like the type that spools and repeats throughout torpor. 'Palinode' Auspex ••••, Dominate ••• 3XP Cost: 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Intelligence + Academics + Dominate vs. Resolve + Blood Potency The power allows an Agoniste to lock away a vampire’s true memories before torpor, sealing them from the conscious mind and shielding them from the ravages of slumber. Elders who have undergone the Palinode awaken from torpor in a daze (or, in some rare documented cases, become creatures crafted entirely from the torpor nightmares and the Fog of Ages, more Beast than man) until an Agoniste uses this power to draw the memories back from the subconscious and reassert them, at which point the negative mental effects of torpor fade away. 'Dodona' Auspex ••••, Dominate •••• 4XP Cost: 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Intelligence + Academics + Dominate Action: Extended With this power, a Polemicist stores away a portion of an elder vampire’s abilities, sealing them away in the vampire’s subconscious to be rediscovered when her blood thickens again. Success allows the target vampire to protect Skills (not Attributes, Merits, Disciplines or any other traits) rated at higher than 5 before being lowered into torpor, so that the vampire may reclaim them when his Blood Potency reaches a high enough level without having to spend experience points. Each success allows for one Skill to be maintained. 'Source' Bloodlines: the Chosen p. 16-25 Category:Mekhet Bloodlines